


Home Again

by Dustbunny3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to Something to Come Home To.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I decided I wanted to play the situation in Something to Come Home To in reverse.

Ino is tired, but she is also filthy, stinking. She drags herself to the bathroom, lunges for the tub. Exhaustion claws at her, but sleep will not grant rest if she doesn't at least wash her hair. She's hardly put her head under the tap when she senses a presence that relaxes and rouses her at once.

"Rolling in mud again?" Sakura asks, fingers running over Ino's scalp.

"You should try a mud mask yourself- never take it off and you're set."

Sakura doesn't bother answering back; Ino is already dozing beneath her hands, finally content that she is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Praise appreciated, concrit treasured, flames raspberried.


End file.
